


Throwing Punch Lines

by buttheyrebrothers



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fighting, Inappropriate Humor, Krav Maga, M/M, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, instructor Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/pseuds/buttheyrebrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen dates the hot Krav Maga instructor Jared. Only problem is that they hadn't have sex yet. <br/>And Krav Maga is a full body contact sport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throwing Punch Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Can be seen as a next installment of my Fic [Hit me baby one more time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770038)  
> But can also be read as a standalone.

Two weeks. Four more training sessions and two more dates. Nine bruises. Five breathtaking kisses and one very embarrassing orgasm.

Taking stock Jensen thinks all in all it's a very good deal. Sure, he aches everywhere and mostly not in the life affirming way. But he gets Jared out of it, the hot but dorky Krav Maga instructor. Who can easily lift him up like he weighs nothing (like he's proven on one very memorable occasion) but also once made him laugh so hard he snorted coke through his nose. Who studies engineering and volunteers at the local animal shelter. The guy is too good to be true. The pain is a welcome reminder that this isn’t a dream.

His best friend Danneel teases him mercilessly ("I swear Jensen if you don't wipe that dreamy, love-struck smile from your face I will have to punch it off your face") but is happy for him. Mostly because she’s gotten a permanent training partner out of it. So despite the aches and bruises life is good right now.  

Jensen is late. Mr. Pellegrino, his boss and personal nemesis, held him up. Why he has to file a report that isn't due for another week five minutes before finishing time remains a mystery to him but he has learned to not question some things. Even if only to avoid an I-hate-people-migraine. Everyone else is already warming up. Arriving late is a surefire to the spotlight so he shoots Danneel an apologetic smile and changes in record time.

Once inside the training room his eyes search for Jared worried he might be angry about his lateness. But Jared just gives him a dimpled smile and blushes when Jensen winks at him in return. He never gets tired of Jared in his tight workout pants and worn shirt so his eyes linger in a way that borders on inappropriate. The widening of his eyes tells him that Jared appreciates his workout gear as well. Jensen knew it was a good idea to pack the wide shorts that show off his strong, tattooed thighs. Jared had spent hours tracing those inked lines with his hands and later with his tongue. He had reduced Jensen to a quivering mess without a hand on his dick. And then he had bitten the sensitive flesh, had put his own mark on Jensen. He had shot his brain out of his dick at this moment, unable to stop his body. He had been so embarrassed even when Jared assured him that it was the hottest thing he’s ever seen. Still, Jensen wondered how intense it must feel to come with Jared’s mouth where he really wanted it.

Jared makes them run, jump and even crawl through the room. Then he has them contort themselves into positions that shouldn't be assumed by anyone with their spine intact. He has trouble concentrating when Jared demonstrates a particularly bendy squat, ass almost on the floor and right leg outstretched. The guy is more flexible than should be possible with limbs as long as his. Once again Jensen can’t help but think of all the fun they could have between the sheets. But Jared is a romantic who decided to woo Jensen properly before fucking his brains out.

And Jensen is strangely okay with that. Mostly. That doesn’t mean he’s not afraid his dick will fall off any time now with the amount of jerking off he does lately, always wondering how Jared’s enormous hands would feel on it instead. He just hopes he doesn’t die of unresolved sexual tension syndrome.

The warm up and stretching has Jensen is already out of breath. He hates those little reminders that he’s not twenty anymore. Even more so when he looks at Jared who smiles brightly at the room and practically vibrates with barely restrained energy. There is only a little sweat glistening on Jared’s skin. Jensen wants to lick that graceful neck, wants to bite it, mark it. Put his lips on his Adam’s apple while he swallows and just –

“Did you hear a single thing he just said or were you too busy creaming your pants?” The exasperated voice of Danneel breaks through his censor-worthy thoughts. Everyone else is pairing off, armed with focus mitts. Danneel raises one of her perfectly groomed eyebrows at him.

“I totally listened to him! What do you think of me?“ he whispers back, voice sharp with shame.

Her left eyebrow joins the right underneath her hairline. “Okay, Mr. I-don’t-drool-after-our-instructor, what are we supposed to do?”

Jensen tries to look around inconspicuously to get some clues from the other trainees. Danneel scoffs. “Fine! I have no idea. Hit each other?”

“Close enough. I hold up the mitts and you hit them. Left fist against the left mitt and right against the right. You want to take a step back?”

Jensen, who has just gotten in his fighting stance, looks at her. “Why?”

Danneel smirks, “Oh I just don’t want you to slip in your drool.”

“Har-bloody-har. How did the clown you had for breakfast taste?” Before Danneel can answer he starts throwing punches. Jared told them to put their weight behind each blow so that’s exactly what he does. It frees his head to let his fists fly like that so he only stops when a hand is pressed between his shoulder blades.

“What did she do to you? Hid your coffee?” Jared chuckles softly, eyes dancing mischievously.

Jensen just hopes that Jared attributes the red on his cheeks to the exertion. “Nothin’,” he mumbles with his gaze cast down. Sometimes it’s really hard to face Jared’s blinding smile. Or the rest of him really. Knowing how he looks naked and drenched in sweat with a pretty pink flush that reaches way underneath his navel doesn’t help at all. It frustrates him to no end that he’s allowed to look but still hasn’t touched. Not like he wants to. It’s like being a kid in a toy store and not being allowed to play with any of toys at display.

“You’re doin’ good, Jensen. But remember to move your hips with every punch.” And before Jensen can do or say anything, before he can even draw a breath, Jared steps closer. So close that his groin is almost resting against the curve of Jensen’s ass. Big hands land on his hips, almost spanning half of him. Jensen is helpless against the shiver that runs down his spine. He’s sure Jared can feel his body tremble.

“Come on, show me what you got,” breathed against the shell of his ear, breath moist and voice low. Like it’s only meant for him. Like they’re not in a dingy training room but alone, naked and wanting. Only Danneel coughing not-so-subtle brings him back from where his needy mind has taken him. Again, if Jared doesn’t speed this whole wooing thing up he doesn’t know what he’ll do. Probably just drop to his knees right here, in front of everyone, and beg for Jared’s cock.

As yet he still has some self-restraint left so he simply does as he’s told. He feels the burn of Jared’s warm hands through his shirt where they move with him but he chooses to ignore it in favor of landing some powerful punches. “Yes, that’s it, Jen,” Jared croons behind him and the praise wraps around his spine and settles hotly in his stomach.  

When Jared leaves to help the other attendants he takes most of the heat with him. Jensen changes places with Danneel and lets the redhead work the mitts. For someone so small she is surprisingly strong. Jensen doesn’t envy anyone who tries messing with her.

After the straight punches they change on the ground. Next to him, Danneel and several other women groan. Jensen is not a big fan himself. The floor is hard and they don’t have mats. But he understands that it’s even harder as a woman because on the ground the weight difference plays a big role. Every ounce a man has on a woman slims her chances considerably. But before he can try to cheer his friend up Jared approaches him. “You mind giving me a hand?” Jensen has to bite his tongue, hard, before he says something inappropriate in return.

“Sure.”

Even though he intellectually knows what’s about to come he freezes for a second when Jared lays down on his back with his legs bent and signals for him to actually sit astride on his lap. His _lap_. Like, sitting on his dick. In front of the entire class. He must look like a deer in the headlights because Jared’s friendly smile turns wicked. “Come on, Jensen. I’m not gonna hurt you.” As if that was the problem.

But he figures that if he hesitates even longer people will catch on and that can only lead to more embarrassment. So he shuffles forward until he stands with Jared’s hips between his feet and lowers himself down. He bends his knees on either side and lets his ass rest right above the enticing bulge between Jared’s legs. Holy mother of god.

Jared explains the tactic with a steady voice. Only Jensen can feel the twitch against the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. Strangely this helps him regain his equilibrium. Knowing that Jared is just as affected by him helps him play along, do what Jared needs him to do. He fake punches at Jared’s face and Jared dodges his hits easily, all the while smiling cheekily up at him. He cracks a joke that just dodging punches for twenty minutes might not be such a good idea and everyone, including Jensen, laughs at their silly antics.

Jared catches his fists easily, first one and then the second, and presses them against Jensen’s thighs. “This is the ideal position. If y’all manage to trap your attacker’s hands like this the rest is easy. Now you only have to throw him off with your hips.” At that, Jensen’s world tilts. His shoulder hits the ground, softer than it could have because Jared had taken some of his momentum out of the action, and he finds himself flat on his back. Jared kneels between his spread legs hands resting on Jensen’s still bent knees.

There is a static noise in his ears and his mouth is as dry as his humor usually is. The world around him narrows down to Jared’s knees where they bracket his ass and the point where their skin touches on Jensen’s knees. His face feels hot and is probably flushed. The only thing he still has under control is his breathing which thankfully remained even.

 Jared doesn’t look much better. Sure, his exterior seems calm but Jensen can see the twin of his own flush run down Jared’s chest through the V-neck of his shirt. His pupils are blown wide, almost black, and sweat is running down his neck and gathers at his throat. Jensen was never more thankful for the wide cut of his shorts even if they did ride up quite a bit, leaving his thighs exposed. But better his thighs than his hard on. ~~~~

“If you have your attacker in this position you can start throwing punches at him. Use your leverage to land some hard ones but don’t engage. Knock him out, if possible, and extract yourself from the situation.” Jared punctuates his words by slightly leaning forward on Jensen and throwing some fake punches at Jensen’s face and stomach. His hips twist where they rest between the V of Jensen’s legs and the feather light friction of their cocks sets his nerves alight.

He’s almost glad when Jared leans back again but as he does his paws land on the end of Jensen’s inner thighs. He presses himself back on his haunches by pushing at Jensen’s legs, effectively spreading them even further.  This time there is no way Jensen can stave off the breathy moan that claws its way out of his throat. His dick strains against the fabric of his shorts and he fights against the urge to either press his ass against the hard floor or hump the air in his search for friction. Jared looks down at him with alarm but the fire in his eyes tells another story. His tongue flicks out to lick his lips and Jensen wonders if spontaneous human combustion is actually a byproduct of exposure to Jared Padalecki.

The next thing he knows one of Jared’s bend legs is underneath his while his hand rests on Jensen’s calf. “I know it’s a popular technique to take one leg and throw it to the ground on the other side of the attacker,” and Jared does just that which hides the most obvious evidence of Jensen’s arousal for now, “but I’m not a big fan of it. If the leg weighs 120 pounds and your attacker is conscious you won’t push it anywhere. Now get together in pairs and try it for yourselves. And remember, be careful with each other. Safety first.” With those parting words and a pat to Jensen’s thigh Jared is up and on the other side of the room.

Jared spares him for the rest of their lesson and actively avoids him and Danneel most of the time. He even avoids Jensen’s eyes which only steels his resolve. Screw wooing. Romance is dead. They can write sonnets after screwing each other’s brains out.

Exactly ninety minutes after the whole ordeal started they line up again, shouting _Kida_ to officially end another training session.

As the class filters out Jensen stays behind. He mouths _Go ahead_ to Danneel and shoos her out. Jared is busy packing his things at the other end of the room, unaware of Jensen’s presence. He waits until he can be sure everyone has left the floor before he pounces.

Later, he will be glad that Jared didn’t break his nose for attacking him unprepared. As it is he catches himself just in time when he recognizes Jensen. “What th-“ is all he gets out before Jensen’s mouth is on his. The kiss is almost punishing in its intensity, teeth clashing and lips being bitten bloody. It’s also the hottest kiss they shared so far and it goes to Jensen’s head, makes him daring and foolish. He steps between Jared’s legs, his thigh pressed tightly against the stiffening flesh he finds there. Jared whimpers even as his hands go to the firm globes of Jensen’s ass, holding on for dear life. Jensen leans in and brings his lips close to his ears before he growls “You will come with me to my apartment. There, I want you spread out on your back, just like you were earlier on the floor. But this time, you will be naked. I will sit in your lap and you will put these long fingers in me. One by one. You will spread me wide with them, slick me up and get me ready so I can take that fat cock of yours. Then, I will ride you. Slow. Torture you, make you whimper and beg, until my name will be the only thing on your mind. Are we clear?” He takes Jared’s ear lobe between his teeth and bites down to accentuate his question.

“Jensen –“

His thigh presses more firmly against Jared’s bulging arousal. “Are.We.Clear?”

The _Yes_ comes as a drawn out moan but it’s enough for Jensen. It’s time he gets to play with his new toy. He will show Jared what you get for being a tease.

They’re gonna have so much fun.


End file.
